Different Isn't Always Better
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Roxas never liekd how his life was always the same each day. How does he feel after one is different at night? Roxine, oneshot, plz r&r!


This is my first story about Roxas and Namine!

Plz rate and review!

Diclaimer: don't own namine or Roxas..............

* * *

**Different Isn't Always Better**

Walking through the streets, Roxas wonders how life could be different. Nothing really seemed to differ from the day before.

He has a girlfriend, whom understands him more than anyone else. But could it all just end in the blink of an eye?

This has been a question lingering in his mind since the age of 14, when he first met Namine.

He has asked her the question numerous times in fact. But she has never been able to answer.

Walking through the streets is the only time Roxas can feel unburdened. It relaxes him, showing him life is different. He never takes the same path. Never has, never will.

It just so happens it was 1:40 am in the morning, and there was no one around that he could tell.

That was of course, until he heard a scream.

And that scream, the blood boiling, spine chilling scream, sounded so much familiar than ever. He knew the carrier of the scream.

Without a thought, he bolted to where the scream had aroused from.

Running for what seemed an eternity, Roxas finally came to a small café, which was still open.

Roxas was pained to see it held no one inside, and that for one surprised the blond.

He paid no mind, however, and ran into the café, and straight to the back room. The back door was cracked open, in a brutal way.

Before his mind could capture what was going on, his body reacted first. He tore through the back room, and out the door.

It seemed as though the screamer and the cause for the scream had fled in a destructive manner.

There was a small trail of little blood blots on the cement below his feet. He knew whatever happened, he needed to find them, and FAST!

He flew like wind through the alley, and followed the blood blots. As it progressed, the blood blots became thicker and bigger, gradually.

His legs felt like jelly, but he continued to run like never before. He needed to help the screamer, no matter the consequences to himself.

After what felt like an hour of meaningless running, the blond came to a small cliff. He saw two figures on its edge; one struggling, the other holding on to the struggling one.

To keep hidden, Roxas took cover in a bush near the two figures. He wanted to know what was going on before he did something stupid. He also needed to think up a plan to get the struggler safe.

The struggling figure became less and less active, seemingly because the other's grip was tightening.

Roxas quickly planned out what he was going to do, and stood up, abruptly. He knew he had one, and only one, shot to do this. If not, he would never be able to live with himself.

Slowly, and quietly, Roxas made his way over to the figures. They could both be made out as a male, about in his late twenties, and a small, petite, teenage female.

The blond finally lost his cool as the female stopped moving all together.

He took a jump, more of a lunge, at the male, and knocked him to the ground. He caught the female in his arms, and set her down gently on the ground.

As if on cue, the man jumped up from the ground, and charged Roxas, enraged.

They tussled and tangled together, swinging punches and kicks in every direction. Roxas shot a punch at the man, and nailed him in the nose. The man, out of reflex, nailed Roxas on the stomach with his knee.

Roxas let out a cry in pain, and clamped his hands over the mans ears, breaking his eardrums with the blow; thus earning a loud, pained shriek from the man. It gave him a chance to nail the man a punch in the sternum, more or less breaking a rib.

The man crumbled to the ground, writhing in pain. Roxas breathed heavily, walking away to the female.

He began walking to her, but was cut short when he heard a gun shot, and felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder blade.

Instinctively, Roxas grabbed onto his arm, and screeched out in pain.

"No more pain will you feel, kid. I have another shot, which was going to be for your friend on the ground, but seems you're more fit for it." The man's raspy rang out through the silence.

"It will not end here!" Roxas turned, but before his mind could fixture what was going on, another sharp pain was felt in his leg.

The man cursed at his bad aim, but Roxas fell straight to his knees. Roxas heard rustling, and then he went black.

Roxas woke up in white room. There was a small beeping noise coming from somewhere around him. He tried to sit up, but it hurt. He took a look around him, and saw nothing but white furniture. The blankets he sat in were white, the floor, the walls, all were white!

He looked at himself, and saw that even the gown he was in was white! Wait, gown?! The beeping noise became louder and seemed to go at a faster pace.

It finally hit him, he was in the hospital. He tried to recall why he was there, but drew a blank. He could, however, recall what had gone on the night before.

The flash back scared him, and he felt a raging pain in his left leg, and one in his right shoulder blade. He felt they were a lot more painful than when he got them. He felt them bandaged, and relaxed a little bit. The beeping slowed and went quieter.

Then within the next minute, it became faster than it was. He just remembered that Namine, the female on the cliff and his girlfriend, was there. He hadn't a clue where she was, or if she was even alive.

Before he could think anymore, a nurse came rushing in, due to the loud and fast beeping of the machine, more than likely monitoring his heart rate.

The nurse yelled and a doctor came in, and he took out a stethoscope, and checked his pulse. The nurse injected a needle in his arm, and inserted a yellow substance.

Roxas's heart rate immediately slowed back to normal, and the blond felt more calm.

The nurse and doctor left, saying something about going to check on another patient. This left Roxas back to his thoughts, but took deep breaths, trying not to go into a panic attack like that again. That injection hurt like heck! It still did!

After a few moments of silence, another nurse came in. "You have a visitor, dear. Would you like them to come in?" Her voice sounded old, and tired.

'A visitor? What's going on? How long have I been in here?' Slowly, Roxas nodded.

The nurse smiled, and let in a blonde, teenage girl. She was pale, and petite. She smiled brightly and her eyes widened with glee when she saw the blond. She ran over, and flung herself into Roxas's arms.

"You're okay! I was so worried you were going to……………" The girl just about chocked, and Roxas didn't need her to explain, he knew. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

The female blond began sobbing into the male blonde's chest, and Roxas pulled her onto the bed, hugging her tightly, or as tight as his wound would allow.

"Namine, what happened? How long have I been here?" questioned Roxas, as Namine stopped sobbing after a while.

Namine smiled lightly, and explained that she had called the police after the first gun shot, and they had gotten there right after he blacked out. They took him to the hospital, and its only been about sixteen hours since.

Turns out, the man was drunk, and high, and tried to kill Namine while she was closing her shift at the café that night.

After another hour of Roxas just holding Namine, the nurse came in and made Namine leave since visiting hours ended an hour ago. Namine reluctantly got out from Roxas's hold, and Roxas quickly kissed her lovingly and sweetly on the lips. Namine smiled, and left.

A week later, Roxas was released, and he visited Namine at her shift at the café. Namine had gotten her shift changed, and they now go home together every night for safety.

Once home, Namine said something to Roxas. "Well, is this now good enough for a change of your never differing days in life?"

Roxas nodded, then answered politely, "Yes, but I think I preferred the old days before I lost feeling all through my right shoulder."

Both laughed, and ate lasagna for dinner, courtesy of Namine's skills of cooking.

Roxas never again complained about having every day the same in his life.

**The End!**

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Love: emoxakuroku813!


End file.
